


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by wellisntthatshiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/wellisntthatshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of (mostly) shameless smut because I wanted to write some face sitting and my roommate requested Camilla/Niles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegay/gifts).



‘Oh, that’s a good boy’ Camilla moaned, grinding her hips down onto Niles face, careful of the armor plating covering her legs. The lavender fabric fell from her hips to cloud around his forehead, a veil not quite capable of hiding his flushed skin under her body. She brushed a single hand under the fabric to tangle in his hair, her fingers curling into his white locks. He moaned as she pulled firmly, the sound resonating up from his mouth into her skin.

Camilla let out a shout as Niles bit lightly at her clit, tongue immediately lapping away the pain into a spread of heat that had her grabbing again at his hair. He licked lower, tongue teasing every fold of her sex in gentle strokes, sucking lightly before licking his way into her. Gentle exploration became sharp thrusts of his tongue and he brought his hands up to grab at her hips, pulling her down harder.

Niles’ hands worked their way over her body, finding ever seam in her armor and tracing the skin there, fingers rubbing their way under metal and fabric to get at her body. She shuddered as his hands came back down to squeeze her ass, fingers playing with ever inch of skin they could find and pulling her in as if she had any intention of going away. He continued to work her over with his tongue and Camilla looked down, pleased to see his blue eye blown to near black with lust and staring up at her, watching her every reaction. 

She smiled at him and untangled her hand to stroke his hair, biting her lip as she felt her orgasm growing nearer with each lick and thrust of his tongue. He moved once more, licking at her clit and she grabbed his hair, grinding down on his face as her legs locked up. He sucked hard and long and the sensation was enough to tip her over the edge, free hand reaching down to grab his and squeezing hard as she gasped his name. He resumed licking gently at her clit, prolonging the orgasm as long as he could before she pushed gently at his forehead. He kissed her thighs gently before stilling and allowing her to move.

Her legs shook as she moved to lay beside him, kissing him deeply, reveling in the taste of herself on his lips. ‘You did well,’ she praised, stroking his head again. ‘I knew I was right to bring you home with me.’ 

‘I told you I was as good as any puppy’ Niles laughed. He opened his mouth again but Camilla cut him short by dragging a hand down his back, scratching as she made her way down to his ass and squeezed, nails digging into his skin.

‘You might just be right about that’ she said, the smile on her face contorting into a grin. ‘But don’t think I forgot that little nip. Good pets don’t bite, now do they?’ Niles eye went wide as she dug her nails in a little harder. ‘Now let’s see about your punishment.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from their support dialogue. Disclaimer: I have never played any Fire Emblem game and have only seen artwork and read the supports for these two.


End file.
